Citizens of Arendelle
The citizens of Arendelle are the group of people who reside in Arendelle. They have a broad range of skills, with some working as cheesemongers, blacksmiths, and glassblowers, and even one as a doll cobbler.Frozen: Stories from Arendelle, page 22. History Deaths of Agnarr and Iduna After Agnarr ordered the closing of the castle gates, the citizens were cut off from the castle for thirteen years. Ten years into this period, Agnarr and Iduna both died at sea, and the citizens attended their funeral, mourning for the deaths of their rulers. Coronation day Three years following Agnarr and Iduna's deaths, Elsa was ready to ascend to the throne, and the gates were to be open for her coronation. The citizens were eager for Elsa to assume the throne, and all of Arendelle was decorated with banners for the occasion; additionally, a maypole was erected in the village square to commemorate the day. When the gates finally opened, the citizens flooded into the courtyard, hoping for a glimpse of their new ruler. 's powers.]] The crowds remained in the courtyard into the night, and when Elsa finally emerged, the citizens greeted the queen with applause and cheers. However, one female citizen with a baby got the impression that her majesty was not all right. As Elsa backed away from the woman, her hand grasped a fountain, and the water within froze into a grotesque shape. Shocked at this occurrence, the citizens grew alarmed when the Duke of Weselton emerged from the castle and was shot at with an ice blast from Elsa's fingertips. As the Duke called the queen a "monster", the citizens backed away from Elsa in fear, though they allowed her to flee the kingdom. However, the citizens troubles were not yet over, as snow began to fall on the kingdom, to their shock. Feeling responsible for what had occurred, Anna announced her decision to retrieve Elsa, leaving Hans in charge during her absence. Frozen summer As the winter weather grew worse, the citizens attempted to stay warm, though some grew unsettled and began to dispute with each other. Others gathered around fire baskets while Hans busied himself by distributing cloaks to the citizens and offering them food and shelter in the castle. The citizens grew more concerned after Kjekk returned without Anna. The Great Thaw to enjoy Elsa's ice rink.]] When the winter weather escalated into a deadly blizzard, the citizens stayed indoors. However, to the citizens' surprise, the kingdom began to thaw, prompting them to reemerge by opening up their windows and venturing outside to catch a glimpse of the spectacle. With summer restored to Arendelle, Elsa returned to her duties as queen, and the citizens quickly learned to love and appreciate her.Frozen: Stories from Arendelle, page 110. The citizens were invited inside the courtyard; There, they witnessed Elsa use her powers to create an ice rink for them to skate upon. With Elsa's declaration that the gates were never to be closed again, the citizens were free to visit the castle as they pleased. Christmas The citizens congregated in the courtyard for Arendelle's first Christmas celebrations since the castle had reopened. After the Yule bell had been rung by Elsa and Anna, the citizens left the castle to go home and prepare their family traditions. When Olaf travelled across the kingdom in search of family traditions, the citizens happily obliged in presenting him with what they each did for the holiday season. After Olaf's disappearance, the citizens aided Elsa and Anna in their search for him. When he was found, they made their way to a lake, where they all celebrated the holidays with the sisters; here Elsa created a large ice table and Christmas tree, at which the citizens gasped in amazement. Anna's birthday During Anna's nineteenth birthday, the citizens gathered in the courtyard to celebrate with Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven. A group of children even sang for the princess in the village square, with Elsa serving as their conductor. Notable citizens * Anders''All Hail the Queen, page 114 (E-book version).: A fish merchant whose fish were kept fresh by an ice box from Elsa. * DagmarAll Hail the Queen, page 119 (E-book version).: A seamstress who ran the village laundry. The building of a sewer system allowed her to transport water to the laundry a lot more easily. * Dock Master : A man who stood at the docks of Arendelle to invite guests to Elsa's coronation. * FlorianAll Hail the Queen, page 9 (E-book version).: A tall, thin man who owns the shop "Florian's Famous Flangendorfers" and is known for his pastries. His family has had a presence in Arendelle since the time of his great-great-great-great-great-uncle, who invented the Flangendorfer recipe. * Fred: A boy who admires Elsa and sent her gifts. * FritzA Warm Welcome, page 12 (E-book version).: An innkeeper in the village who told Elsa of a guest from the hot and sunny kingdom of Eldora. * Little Bunad Boy : A little boy who complained about wearing formal attire for Elsa's coronation. * NielsAll Hail the Queen, page 79 (E-book version).: A farmer whose crops were saved from dry weather by Elsa's magic. * NorvaldThe Great Ice Engine, page 38 (E-book version).: The town's milliner and is known as "Nervous Norvald" for his habit of worrying. * Persi and Aggie : A couple that expressed enthusiasm at the prospect of the gates being open for a whole day. * TildaAll Hail the Queen, page 82 (E-book version).: A pie-maker in the village who asked for Elsa's help to keep her pies fresh. Appearances Books * ''Frozen: Book of the Film * Olaf & Sven on Thin Ice * All Hail the Queen * A Warm Welcome * The Great Ice Engine * The Secret Admirer References Category:A to Z Category:Characters